Tanic
Overview Tanic is the main character of Tanic the Hedgehog. First appearing in episode 1 when a space pod crashes behind Peturwems's house. He does not remember what happened before he crash landed on earth. Appearance He is an orange hedgehog around 3 feet tall with green eyes and wears red shoes. As of the end of episode 3 he only has his right arm. Personality Tanic is fairly emotionless and overestimates his own abilities greatly. Tanic is very dedicated to his friends and will try to defend them even if the enemy is far stronger. History He comes from an unknown planet along with Neo, Rex, Squilliam, and Pepsiman. After he crashes on earth he only remembers why Neo is evil and who Rex, Squilliam, and Pepsiman are. He does not know who Gaben is even though Gaben knows Tanic. Events Episode 1 Tanic crash lands on earth near Peturwems house. After introducing himself to Peturwems he is invited inside. Inside Peturwems questions Tanic; tanic explains how all he remebers before crashing on earth is a fight. Their interview is cut short by the sound of Neo arriving at Peturwems's house. Tanic remembers Neo's name and Peturwems proceeds to fight Neo. Neo wins and tells Tanic to find his friend before Neo does because Neo plans to take over the planet. After that Peturwems and Tanic go to get burgers. Episode 2 Tanic is seen sleeping on a tree when Rex attacks him. They get into an arguement over Rex hitting Tanic. Later Peturwems finds them arguing about who is the best. Tanic then introduces Rex to Peturwems. between Episode 2 and 3 *Note after episode 2 the writer/animator changes from Peturwems to Waffle ? so the story changes from the original creator's idea. While this part is not included in an episode it is cannon. In the month inbetween episode 2 and 3 Petur, Tanic, and Rex plan out how to find the last person Pepsi man and defeat Neo. In this month Tanic and Rex get over their differences to focus on saving Earth. The three form a close friendship while working on finding the location of Pepsi man and Neo. While on a reconnaissance mission Petur comes across a book on necromancy. Petur becomes obsessed with it and learns to summon the dead to fight for him. This causes Rex and Tanic to worry so they begin to train in secret. Rex progresses alot faster than Tanic but Tanic still insists he is the strongest. Petur begins to lose the ability to speak and is forced to explain why to Tanic and Rex. Petur admits the price of being a necromancer is that he is slowly turning into a skeleton himself, but believes he will be able to keep his soul bound to skeleton and become undead. Tanic and Rex try to find a cure for Petur. Episode 3 Tanic and Petur ,who is almost all skeleton, are outside when Petur is crushed. Squilliam is in the container that fell on Petur. Tanic is unsure if Petur is dead but desides to believe he is. Tanic recognizes Squilliam. Tanic and Rex proceed to tell Squilliam the plan and they all depart for their seperate part. Tanic goes in search of Neo but in the process is nearly run over by a train, which he thinks he can out run. Exhausted Tanic passes out next to the track. Tanic is saved by Gaben and taken to his Dojo. Gaben's Dojo Tanic who doesn't remember Gaben starts to train because Gaben claims to have know Tanic's family. After learning that half a year in the dojo is one day on earth Tanic lets Gaben train him. In the Dojo Tanic learns to use his power to increase his physical abilities such as strength and speed. He also learns how to fly and turn his power into a ball of energy that can be used as a projectile. As Rex, Squilliam, and Pepsi man begin to fight Neo, Gaben teleports Tanic to the battle at the last minute. The Battle While at the start it seems that Tanic and Neo are evenly matched at first Neo quickly takes the upper hand by causing an explosion that causes Tanic's left arm to explode. After that Tanic launches a last ditch attack at Neo, which is reflected easily back to Tanic but is stopped by Gaben. Tanic is told to find Uncle Gubsy and watchs as Neo and Gaben fight. Gaben then says he will explode taking out Neo. It seems that Tanic, Rex, Squilliam, and Pepsi man are killed they are actually teleported to Gabens dojo at the last moment. Facts/Triva *Tanic claims he can dance. *Tanic has black eyes in episode 1 and 2 *Tanic spend about 6 and half months training with Gaben *Tanic is unsure if Peturwems is dead *In episode 1 and 2 Tanic is at faroe island *Tanic is self appointed leader of the team even though he has no experience leading a team *Gaben knew Tanic was too weak to defeat Neo but send him anyway *Tanic only remembers people he knew after he sees them. So Squilliam was not in the plan originally Category:Characters